Sacred Angel
by Blueservbot
Summary: Ikumi has a huge crush on Daisuke Niwa but she can't tell him.Will her feelings for him change over the summer?
1. Now the Fun begins

Yeah as you can see..I'm new and this is my story...yeah... it probably sucks but hey I like it anyway.And I don't own D.N.Angel,but wish I did.soo anyway go ahead and read it.

_**Chapter 1:Now the Fun Begins**_

It was a sunny day in June.It was a couple of weeks before school was let go for a summer break.

Ikumi,who was looking out the window the whole class,was wondering who she should go to the dance with.Most of the guys she wanted to go with were taken.She was about to get when the bell rang for the end of school.She didn't bother to move till everyone was out of the room.She could here Riku complaining about who she should ask to go to the dance with her.

"Ohhh...he's sooo cute!I'm going to ask Daisuke out!" Riku said while jumping up and down in joy."Well Dark is mine! you go near him and you die..." Risa stared at her sister with a frown.

"Hmph!Who would want to ask that perv out!" Riku started to yell when she noticed Ikumi sitting there like some doll.She walked over to see what was wrong.

"Um...hey Ikumi...ah..whats wrong".

She took a seat in the desk next to her.Risa also wanted to know what was wrong with her friend."Ever since this dance was mentioned you've been acting depressed.Is there somthing wrong?"Riku had a worried look on her its because she doesn't have a date...did you ever think of that!"

"Ikumi if it is that,then don't worry!Just go for fun!"Riku stated as she patted her on her back to cheer her up.Ikumi had a blank look on her face."Hehe..its pretty sad to see me like this...I mean...I don't like dances anyway!"Ikumi jumped up and gathered her things together.Risa and Riku had such a confused look on their faces Ikumi laughed alittle."Ahhhhh...Ok...Well we better get home.See ya later Ikumi!" Risa and Riku raced out of the room.By now, most of the people were gone except thoese four...Dark,Krad,Satoshi...and of course Diasuke.As long as she could remember she had like him ever since she had laid eyes on him.But Ikumi thought somthing was goin on between those four...she tried not to think of it.She was just about to leave when she tripped.

_Oh god...!Why now!I'm such a kltuz!_

Before she knew it,she hadn't hit the ground,instead she was in _his_ arms.She looked up and a blush came across her face...

"Ahhh..._I'm_ soooooo sorry!I'm such a klutz!I hope I didn't hurt you or anything!"Ikumi started to to go into panic mode

"Nah..I'm all right.You should slow down some time."Diasuke said with a smile.Then and there she felt like his smile had pierced her heart.

_Wha..Whats this feeling...could it be...I mean...do have a crush on him..._

_She looked up into his lovely ruby eyes_

"Ahhh!I have to go!See you later Diasuke!"Ikumi ran out in a hurry."Hmmm...she looks good..."Dark muttered under his breath.Krad manage to make out what he said and agreed.

"So...Diasuke...is she a friend of yours?"Dark had asked him."Well yeah we're really good friends!"Diasuke had put a smile on his face looking as happy as ever."Well then maybe just maybe..."Dark stated and walked out of the room while the others followed.

_I really don't get it why does he hang out with them!I mean Krad and Dark cause alot of trouble in the school.Not even the teachers stand up to them.Wh...why?Lately Diasuke has been hanging out with them...Satoshi too.I just hope their all right..._

It was 6.45p.m. when Ikumi got home."Finally home!And dinner will be a BIG feast!"She threw her schoolbag on the sofa and head to the kitchen.As doing so the phone rang.

"Hello..""Ah..Ikumi its me Tasha!We made tons of money today.The new recipe you came up with has people coming in and out!"Ikumi blushed at the comment she was given.

"So do you think you can come in tomorrow?I mean you have school and.."She was cut off by Ikumi's yes."I will come tomorrow after lunch.""Well ok see you tomorrow"

Tasha hung up after that.It was hard for her to manage her life by herself.Her parents were dead and should couldn't stand the idea of being adpoted.For money...she had lots because of her bakery.She was mostly know for her cooking.As time passed she finished dinner and thought of that

moment she shared with Diasuke.yawn

"Man...I'm beat...I should go to bed."

Ikumi slowly walked upstars to her room and undressed and put on her pink laced shirt and shorts.She jumped into her bed and Wish(her pet-it looks just like With just is a girl and has blue eyes) jumped in with her.

"Maybe..._yawn_"

5:30a.m. Ikuim's alarm clock went off

"Ohhhh...now what time is it...5:32a.m.!God"Ikumi fell out of the bed almost crushing Wish.

"Owww...now I remember!I need to get to school early"She began rushing around the house,but at the same time Dark was doing the same.

"_yawn_...Tomorrow it vaction and Krad having us come over...maybe she can come to."

Ikumi quickly made breakfast and said good bye to Wish who was having fun taking on her form and making fun of her.She took a quick glance at her watch to see the time a 5:59a.m.

"Just on time,This is great and no one will be there"(And so you think...)As usual Drak taking is sweet time to get to the school,surprisingly got there the same time Ikumi did.She didn't spot him but as he thought '_All is Good.._'She walked inside to her homeroom and drop off her stuff.

"Time to practice."She said as heading twoards the gym.She was changing into her school bathing suit while Dark...was standing by the door.As she walked out he wispered

"Its to bad she doesn't have a boyfriend...I see the way she look at Dai...and I'll stop that" and he followed her leaving his stuff at the door.Krad and Satoshi were on their way to school (like they usally do.XP) with the sleepy Diasuke.

"Guuuyyss.."Diasuke moned"This early?I mean I just met you guys(Dark and Krad),but do you always get up this early?Satoshi stoped walking and gave him a glare."Ahhh..ok I just follow..."He said with a yawn.

(splashing sound of water)Ikumi made a dive into the pool while Dark was watching unnoticed._'Nice figure too...' _he thought to himself.Satoshi,Krad,and Diasuke had made it into the school.They all headed to homeroom where they noticed Dark wasn't there yet.

"Where can he be its not like him to be late!"Satoshi said look this way and that."Maybe he's having ONE of those days?"Krad replied."Maybe..." Now Satoshi was starting to get a little upset,they had things to be done and he wasn't here."Anyway...Diasuke did..."Satoshi was cut short by Daisuke's snoring."Poor guy..Satoshi don't cha think you got him up a little too early?"Krad stated with a smirk on his face."Hmph..."is all Satoshi could say.Krad walked over to Daisuke and ruffled his hair "He's even cuter when he's sleeping".Satoshi gave a glare and walked out,giving Krad the signal to leave."Oh ok...ruining the fun like always"Krad wispered and leaned over to give Diasuke a peak on the cheek.Daisuke move alittle but not much.Krad began to walk out of the room, when he whispered " Cute Kid..." and shut the sliding door.

Dark was having a hell of a time watching Ikumi until he was noticed."What the hell are you doing here! Can't you see that I'm swiming?"Ikumi was trying to get out of the pool."Sorry...I just saw you come into the school and I wanted to see what you were doing".Ikumi was now in Dark's face(not literly)"Ugh...you make me soo mad!I can't stand people like you!"She tried to walk away from him but he manage to grab her arm."Oww...let go you perv!When I say you do!"Ikumi was putting up a good fight and untill threw her against the wall.

_Owwww...what the hell is he doing_

Now the fun starts..."Dark had a very disturbing smirk on his face."Ahhh...what are you doing..."Ikumi was in shock and Dark was coming closer.


	2. Summer Break

Man I don't know how long its been.Well here is chapter two and chapter 3 will be on the way soon.Same as before I don't own D.N.Angel.Please read and review!

**Chapter 2:Summer Break**

"Now the fun starts..."Dark had a very disturbing smirk on his face."Ahhh...what are you doing..."Ikumi was in shock and Dark was coming closer.

Ikumi had wish some one would show up and stop him,but a this time not many people would be here.Darks face began to closer.Ikumi could now feel his breathing.Ikumi was about to scream,but before she could she was kissed by Dark.She tried as hard as she could to push him away.She could feel him breaking through with his tongue.She tried to put up a fight untill she heard voices in the hall.Dark notice and stopped the kiss.Once she was free she tried to run,but Dark once again grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this you hear!"He said sharply.Ikumi was now frighten by what had happened.She gave a faint yes and ran into the locker room.

_Th...That Jerk!H...How dare he do that to me!I swear When I get the chance he'll regret that Kiss_

Ikumi was very upset that he took her first kiss.She changed into her school unform and stompped out of the girls locker.She stopped and fell down when she started to brust out in tears.When she did she felt a sharp pain in her back.

_Itit the wings that are causeing this pain?Is this a curse or something?..._

She screamed when she pain began to get worse and wings began to emerge.Dark who was like on the other side of school heard the scream(God he walks fast! XD).Dark dropped all of his belongings and ran twoards where he heard the scream.

Back where Ikumi was,her crying had now stopped.The pain had gone away so did the wings.She began to question why.Once again she began to pick up her things and walk.She stopped when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.Dark on the other hand was running so fast that when he truned the corner he hit Ikumi.

"Iku...Ahhh...Owwwwww..."A brite blush came across Ikumi's face(Because the position she was in with Dark)

_'Dark is that you down there_?'Dark recanized the voice.It belonged to Satoshi.Dark quickly got up and pulled Ikumi up."Why I never!You just think because every one is afraid of you,that you cna just do what you want!Well thats going to change today!If not for hell's sake if not I'll fucking move to Egypt!..."Dark was getting pretty ticked off from Ikumi's blabbering,so he turned to her and kissed her again on the lips.This time it was slow and Ikumi had had just enough of Dark's kisses.She stomped on his foot and slaped him.

"What the hell was that for!Man I couldn't take any more of your blabing so I kissed you!Is that soo wrong?"Dark finished his sentence right when Satoshi and Krad turned the corner."So here you are Dark!We've been looking for you!"Krad said with and upset look on his face."And what were you doing with Miss Mizota?" (Ikumi's last name)Dark gave Krad the 'Why do you have to be so nosiy' glare.Ikumi thought that now would be the best time to leave.She quitly began to tip toe away from the three boys when once again she was stopped by Dark.

"Ahh...Where do you think your goin?Your coming with us"He began to drag her along with Satoshi and Krad."B...but I don't want to!""You have no chose class is going to star and your in all my classes so deal with it!"Dark now look scarier than before.

_Ugh..Well my didin't start off well and its the last day of school!When I can get the chane Dark will pay for what he did.How can Daisuke and Satoshi deal with these guys!_

The Bell rang for the school to open.A few minuets later (Like 15 maybe?I don't know!) kids can pouring through the halls.Dark,Satoshi,Daisuke,Krad and Ikumi were in their asinged seats.As usual calss was nothing but a movie.School sucked when it came to the end of the year.After **ALL **9 classes ,it was finally lunch.Their was hardly any food left,so most of the kids brought their own lunch.Ikumi entered the lunch room and was going to sit with Risa an Riku,till

she was yanked to Dark and Krad's table.

"What the fuck Dark!Whay can't you stop bothering me god!"Ikumi protested ."Well I can't trust you..."He paused and walked over to whisper somthing in her ear."...Not after what happened this moring."He had a smirk on his face and walked back to the table.Ikumi gave a faint blush "Fine bt you better not salk me or anything!".Ikumi to her seat and opend her lunchbox.A sweet aroma filled the air.Dark,Satoshi,Daisuke,and Krad looked over to she what she had packed.Inside was some Lo Maine,rice,dumplings and two fortune cookies.By now the guys surrounded her with thier mouths watering.

"Ohhhh...I see,you caught the smell of my food.Well back off your not getting any.I only samples to my friends!So IN YOU FACE!Nah nah nah..."Ikumi had her fun,soshe began to eat.She felt bad because Sotashi as usual didn't eat anything.She looked up from her food to see what he others were doing.Daiskue and Dark were see who could eat their food the fastest and Krad was timing them.But Satoshi just sat there.She wasn't really hungery(She has a really big breakfast in the moring so she can last the whole day of school without lunch.She usally gives her lunch to her friends)

_He looks realy hungry...he barely eats when I'm around soooo...I'll give him my food..._

She pushed her food over to Satoshi."Huh...what are you doing...arn't you goin to eat your lunch?"

"Nope!I'm giving it to you instead!You really ought to eat something Satoshi"She gave a friendly smile.Satoshi thanked her and smiled back and began to eat.

"No fair!We want to try some!Satocan you share with us?"Dark pleded."No..."he replied coldly."Man your harsh"Dar added."Just hush Dark!If I don't recall your here everyday stuffing your face with food and poor Satoshi doesn't even eat!"Ikumi was about to tear of Dark's head untill the Harada twins came over."Well it seems you all get along every well"Riku joked."Oh stop Riku!Don't be so mean!"Risa hit Riku in her stomach with her elbow.A low growl could be heard coming from Riku."Well any way...Riku and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to our summer home for a couple of weeks?"Every one sta there thinkg about it.

"Well what about the dance!I thought to wanted to go?"Ikumi said."Well I don't care about the dance my summer home is better!"Risa stated.Ikumi thought about it so did every one esle."Ok"they all said.

"Alrighty then well have a limo come by and pick you up after school,untill then see ya!"and off the Harada twins went.

_'It was really nice of her to give her lunch to me...I never really relised it but Ikumi is really nice.She alwasys manages to pull through even a hard times...She really is a nice girl...Nice than some others..._'Satoshi was in thought processs and Krad,Dark and Daisuke were all taking to one another.

"So what one do you think is cute Dark?"Krad asked.Dark paused and was slow at answering.'_Well I can't belive I'm saying this but I actually like that Risa girl..If that was the case why was I so protective of Daisuke?'_Dark thought to himself."Ahh...Whats her name again the one the long hair?"

"You mean Risa"Daiskue stated."Yeah I kinda like her.Krad what about you."Dark looked at Krad."I don' like eather of them.Their not my type."He had a scowl on his face after his statement."Oook Well then Daiskue?"Daisuke just sat there for a moment."Well...ah..I like Riku."Daiskue's Face was a bright red and Dark began to laugh."Its Not funny!Riku and I are going out!I..I just never wanted to tell you..because I knew you would laugh!"Daisuke was upset because Dark laughed at him.The three boys took a time out to see what their friend Satoshi was doing.

"Well I live alone and I get up early in the morning to get to school..."Satoshi was taking to Ikumi."Well what I don't understand is that if you get up early enough you should be able to have breakfast.Its not healthy if you don't".The guys could see that she was really conserned about Satoshi's life."Do you even eat anything for dinner?"

"N..no..I just don't have time to..."

"That's it!I've had it you have to eat.You can die of starvation and things like that!Over the summer you need to stay at my house...I'll make sure you eat!

Satoshi had a bad feeling about the talk they had and didn't like the idea of one of his girl-friends(ya know like she's a girl and she' his friend) taking care of him over the summer.Krad got up from the table and left to get ready to Risa and Riku's summer home.Dark followed so did Daisuke.Satoshi rapped up what was left of the food and went along.They said their good byes and left to school for summer vacation.

"Dark I thought you were going to coming to my house with Satoshi and Daisuke for the summer".Krad seemed alittle down about Dark and the others going to the Harada' summer home."Well I was but then the Harada twins came and all and you know...two weeks with two popular girls from our school."He tried to come up with some dumb exscse to get out of the talk."Well still be coming just to let you know..."Krad felt he didn't need to talk any more so he didn't.(Aww Dark you make him feel soo bad!Grrrr...)They came a street and went their seperate ways to get home.

**Yes A spot for me!Anyways Satoshi now has this crush on Ikumi as you all know.And Ikumi is conserned about Satoshi not eating.(Oo) So somthing is going on there...lol any way chapter three will be up!**


	3. The Harada's Summer home

Aww I'm soo sorry to keep you waiting like this!...I'm really slow...--...Anyway same as before I don't own D.N.Angel.Enjoy

**Chapter 3:The Harada's Summer Home**

"Mom where is my bag!I need to get ready!"They red head was in such a hurry.The Harada's car would be here any moment and he couldn't find his bag."Did you check under your bed?I know that everything ends up there".Emiko could be heard from down stairs.Daiskue checked under his bed and lucky enough he found it.He quickly pack his clothes and eveything elese he needed for the two weeks.He ran down the stairs and gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and hug good-bye."Oh and Dai...please be careful!If you need anything just call home!"Emiko hated to see Daisuke go but they were his friends.

The car pulled up just as Daisuke was coming out of his house.Riku open the door from the inside to let Daisuke.He sat next to Riku and she gave him a qick peck on the cheek."Hey Daisuke!What have you been up to?"He look over to see the ever so happy Saehara.."Ahh...nothing and you?"Daiskue and Saehara engaged into a conversation.Risa was holding onto Dark's arm while talking to Ikumi,Riku was listening to Saehara and Daiskue talk,and Krad and Satoshi were staring out the car window.

**30 minuets later**

"Ahh Were here!This is our Summer home!"Risa jumped out of the car yelling while everyone was staring at her."He..he ...well..um how about we all get out and get our rooms!"Riku was starting to get out of the car and opening the trunk.Everyone followed and grab their bags.Risa headed everyone into the house.

"Holy crap this is huge!"Everybody stared in amazment."Well make your self at home!"Risa said with a cheery smile."Don't mind if I do!"Dark was right about to jump onto the couch untill Riku grabed him."Ahh ...what do you think your doing?""Making myself at home...what else!"Dark was in confustion."Heh..No...you even try to do that I'll bust your legs."Riku had an evil smirk on her face and Daisuke tried to calm her down.She only pushed him away and grabed a pan from the shelf."Mawhahahahaha!I'll make you feel at home!"Riku started to chase Dark around the house.Everyone just sat there.Daisuke didn't even want to try to stop her."EEKK..Please not the face not the face!"Dark needed to take cover some where,so he chose to take cover behind Risa."Risa step away from Dark!I don't want to hurt you!"She was coming closer to Dark and Risa."Riku come on we just got here!So don't start trouble with Mr.Dark!"Risa helped him off the floor.

"Ok...Lets get everyone there rooms!"Riku went to check if the rooms where clean and how many there were.'_Heh were short on rooms this can't be good,but we'll manage.'_Riku hurried down the hall to get everyone."Ok I hope someof you don't mind sharing rooms...uhhh...we're kinda short on rooms...heh heh"Riku said."Well I want my own room"Ikumi stated.Riku and Risa were huddled up and thinking who should be in who's room.After a minutes thought they were ready to speak."Ok everybody this is how it is goin to go...Dark and Krad have room one,Daisuke,Satoshi and Saehara have room two,Ikumi has her own room which is room three and Riku and I will share room four."

"I'm ok with being room mates with Dark."Krad gave a stare a Dark"Heh..I don't mind ether..."Dark grabbed his stuffand head twoard his room with Krad."If I can have a say in this...I don't want to room with Saehara"Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Satoshi."HEY!What's that soppose to mean"Saehara was getting all upset."It means exactly what I mean...remember Daisuke's birthday party and the sleepover?...""Oh yeah I remember THAT!We stayed up till like what four in the moring!that was soo cool!..."Saehara was blabing away."Anoying..Well I'm goin to unpack see ya..."Ikumi headed to her room."And this is the reason I don't want to room with him..."Risa and Riku looked at eachother.There was no other rooms available."Unless..."They both said in unison."Uhhh exsuse me..but is it all right if I use the boombox in the room?I won't have it up soo loud.."Ikumi poked her head out from her room and yelled."No we don't mind!Go ahead and use it!"Risa yelled back."You can room with her Satoshi if YOU don't mind sleeping where she puts you".Satoshi had to give them a glare and grab his stuff.Saehara grab his things and headed to his your room."Your lucky Sato...you get to sleep in a girls room...I rather be you right about now".Saehara let out a low growl.Satoshi opened the door to Ikumi's room.She was listening to the song "These Words".She was goin back and forth from the bathroom to her bed.She was singing the words to the song she had made.Satoshi had to yell to get her attention."Ikumi!You don't mind if I...can sleep here?"It was hard for her to make out the words he was saying because of the music,so she gave a simple nod meaning yes.He blushed lightly as he dropped his bags beside the bed.Satoshi began to walk out of the room.Before he shut the door,the last part of the song her heard was...

_These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you...  
I love you, is that okay...?_

Riku and Risa were wispering."She's goin to be in a rude awakening..""...But do you think he likes her?...""I think he does..."They saw Satoshi coming down the hall.They ended their conversation."Heh...um..Satoshi can you please go get everybody?"Risa gave him the doggy eyes to get him to move.Satoshi was going from room to room and decided to get Ikumi last.He opened Dark and Krad's room and found them fighting.He gave a sweatdrop and yelled."DARK,KRAD INTO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!".He slammed the door and went to get Daisuke and the dreaded Saehara.He found Daisuke reading a manga and Saehara blabbing to him.Daisuke couldn't hear him cause he had head phones on,but he saw Satoshi so he took them off."Do you need somthing Sato?""Uh...yeah Risa ans Riku want everyone in the living room".Daisuke and Saehara got up and left the room Satoshi followed.Last he came to Ikumi's room.He was goin to knock on the door when the door opened.Ikumi's stuck her head out."Yes...?".Satoshi tried not to blush but let out a faint one."We're soppose to meet in the living room""oh...ok...and is this your stuff in my room?""Uhhh...yeah""ok I just wanted to know.I'll be out in a sec".Ikumi closed the door and Satoshi walked to the living room.When he came to the living room,he saw Risa and Riku dragging out dance pads to DDR(Dacne Dance Revolution).Ikumi came the second it was turned on."There you are!Well everyone is here so we're all going to play!"Risa jumped up and down."And if you don't I'll bust your legs..."Riku said while smirking."Everyone sweatdroped and got up.Out of nowhere Wish(Ikumi's pet look alike)jumped over her head and into Satoshi's arms.Ikumi started to get crazy."Ahh...heh..."She had no clue what to say.

"So what's its name"Satoshi said while Wish let out a small 'kuu' sound.All eyes were on then."Eeekkk!...That's sooooo cute!Is it yours Ikumi?"Risa said while prancing around."I agree...I looks just like with Niwa"Riku pulled Daiskue to see."Yeah it does look like with".Everyone crowed around Satoshi to pet it."So what is its name"He said again,but in a angry tone."W..Wish...and its a girl!And weren't we goin to play some DDR?""Oh yeah!I want to go first.Dark I want to vs. you"Riku said with a smirk."Eh...ME?"He said in confusion."Yes you!Now get up"She was trying to put him to the pad.When she finnaly did,she picked the song 'Ride On The Night'.Three minutes later,Riku got a B for a grade,Dark... got a E(its the worse you can get in ddr)."What!...I can do better than that!I think your up to something Riku..."She just gave him a smile and walked off the pad."Ha!You don't want to go again..Soo I win!""Wow...No I'm just letting other people have a turn".She looked at Dark giving him the signal to get off,but when he tried to he was stopped by Risa.I want to vs. you Dark!"She pulled him back to the pad.Risa chose the song 'Love Shine'.Minutes after the score was shone.Risa-D,Dark-D."Ahh...heavy breathingJust shoot me!"Risa couldn't breath or stand up.Dark helped her and she blushed.Saehara got her a glass of water and all was good.Next was going to be Saehara and Dai.Daisuke got an A and Seahara got a C.Then Saehara started blabbing about how he could do better.**Last** but not least...Sato and Ikumi.They both didn't want to go but Riku glared at them and they didn't want to loose their legs...(ha..hasweat drop).It was their first time to ever play DDR.With them being busy and all they had no time to play,But surprisingly they both got an AA on 'Wherever you are'."

"Wow!You guys are awsome...you think you can teach all of us?"Saehara said."Its nothing really..."Ikumi replied."You just have to have good cordination"Satoshi added.Ikumi looked at him."No...not really...its the beat...".Dark who didn't care was hungry."Ahem...I'm hungry...anyone else?"Everyone raised a hand."Well what are we having"He said as he got up."I never really thought about that..."Risa said looking alittle worried."Can anyone cook?"Riku said while walking to the kitchen."Ah I can...I'll cook dinner."Ikumi stood up blushing.

**45 minuets later**

"Dinner!"Ikumi cheerfuly said.Everyone rushed to the table."Its a good thing we're all here.I wanted to know what we would do tomarrow"Ikumi said finishing the desert."Mhp...ww.we should ..."Saehara started but had to chew his food."Uhh...ok well any ideas?""We could go to the beach...its right next to the house"Riku said,being almost done with her food."That's a great idea!It's a good thing I bought a new swimsuit!"All three girls giggled while the boys blushed.Some time past.The girls were getting ready to go to bed.They all came out and said good night.Ikumi to asked who's things were in her room.Risa and Riku pointed to Satoshi who was reading a book.Krad and Dark looked a eachother and started wispering.Ikumi ignored them and head off to bed.Risa kissed Dark on the cheek.Riku did the same with Daiskue(ya know good night kisses...--).A couple of minutes later they boys headed off to bed,and the summer home was quite.Satoshi head to his room with Saehara saying "Good luck buddy".Satoshi frowned at him,and opened the room to his room.To his surprize he found Ikumi awake."You don't have to worry about me...I'll be sleeping on the floor..."Satoshi said."Noo...this bed is big enough for the two of us.Just stay on your side of the bed and I'll stay on mine."She said moving from out of the center of the bed."AND don't try any funny stuff or you'll get it."she added.Satoshi gave a little nod and grab his clothes from his bag and headed to the bathroom.He came out with a light blue t-shirt and and matching pants.He got in the bed and stayed on his side.

--------------------------------------------

Yes I made this chapie long to make up for my lazyness...Chapter four will be up.Oh and sorry to the people who want certian parings...soooo Keep checking back!


	4. The Beach

**Hey guys..sorry I didn't update sooner.This MIGHT be my last chapter to this story even though its not completed.After I read MacLee's 'Wings Of Burned Affection' I popped and Idea in my head.So this story may be discontinued.Any way go read what /will be/ left.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4:The Beach**

In the morning,Satoshi was up before anyone.He had planned to get ready to go to the beach but unfortunally,a certian some one was laying on his chest.Satoshi looked at her and started to blush.."She's even cuter when she's sleeping.".He started to play with her hair.Her hair was a darker blue that his.Wish woke up and jumped on Satoshi.He let out a small giggle.It wasn't like him to do that,but he couldn't resist.He stopped playing with Wish when Ikumi started to move.She slowly got up.Still in her daze she asked what time it was."Its 8:45..."Ignoring what Satoshi said she laid her head back on his chest.Now knowing that what she was resting her head on was not a pillow.She opened her eyes and jumped up."Ahh...What was I doing...oh great..."Satoshi knew she was in panic mode."Calm down...the whole night you were laying like that..."He said trying to sound calm."Eeeeek!Then why didn't you wake me up!"She started to get up out of the bed to get ready.By now everyone was up and ready."Well I was sleeping..."Ikumi grabbed her swimsuit and headed to the the bathroom to change.He looked a Wish and got up.Looking for his swimsuit,Wish wouldn't stop jumping on him."Ok...I get it..you like me but I have to get ready"He said trying to keep Wish off him.Wish let a small 'kyu' sound and bounced over to Ikumi's bag.She yanked out a towle and dragged it over to Satoshi's feet.He now knew what Wish wanted."Ok ok ok You can go swimming as soon as Ikumi is ready!"Wish let out a small 'kyu' sound.Ikumi now opened the door.Satoshi was getting everything and was trying to get Wish to stop jumping on him.Ikumi let out a small giggle and walked over and picked up Wish and her stuff and went to meet everyone else."SOoooo how was your night together..."Dark said trying to start trouble so early in the moring.Riku pushed him out the door."Come on guys the water is warm at this time"Risa said running out the door .Everybody followed the Harada twins.Making sure not to trip while walking down a hill side,everything was goin smooth.The guys went down first to make sure none of the girls broke their necks.Ikumi had faith that her klutz side would not brake out.Daiskue made sure Riku got down,Dark watched Risa and Krad and Satoshi didn't care.Ikumi was the last to come down.Dark and Krad were wishpering about something.Nobody paid attention to them .When Ikumi had gotten down safely every one began to find a spot.The girls had picked a spot on a giant flat rock.The guys didn't care were they sat as long as they got to swim.

Riku and Daisuke were swiming together.Riku and Ikumi were building a sand castle and Dark,Krad,and Satoshi were blowing up some giant floating chair thingy.Everyone was having the time of their life.Dark and Krad caught Satoshi blushing while watching Ikumi splash in the water.Dark and Krad brgan to crowd around Satoshi."Hey Sato...What cha lookin at"Satoshi turned his head and sat down on his towel."N..nothing...go bug some one eles."Satoshi knew they wouldn't leave him alone."Oh sure...ok we will...maybe we should..."Krad was cut off by Ikumi,Riku and Risa."Come on you guys..the beach is not a place to just sit around and do nothing"the three girls said in unison."Daiskue and Saehara are the only ones who knows how to have fun!Maybe we should just call a cab and have you sent home"Riku said with a death glare.When she gave those kinda glares peopel knew it was a warning.Dark jumped up and grabed Krad and Satoshi's arms."Heh heh we'll go..."Knowing Dark he was only doing it to protect himself from Riku."Ah now that's who it should be..."Riku stated as she slowly walked back to the water.Risa and Ikumi looked at eachother "You your sister can be weird at sometimes...and it scares me..".There was a slight pause between the two."I should know..I have to live with her..."Risa started to walk off to go into the water with the others.Ikumi did the same.Some time had past and it was 3:15 pm.The group of teens gathered their things and headed back to Harada's Summer Home.

Everyone was changed and was doing nothing but laying all over the place...Now to some people they would look like they dead.Dark was fead up with being bored."Gosh isn't there anything to do here?"Dark stood up and was yelling like crazy and everyone stared.Risa got up as well and skipped over to where Dark was."We could a an ice cream party if you like?"She said while grabbing Dark's arm."It doesn't sound like a bad idea.."Saehara replied while heading to the kitchen."Hey we don't have ice cream!"Saehara was searching the freezer for some ice cream.Riku was heading to the basement."Well duh...we don't keep the ice cream in there we have to much of so we put it down here...Dai could you give me a hand?"Daiskue hurried and headed to Riku.Everybody else got out the bowls and spoons and anything else that was needed.Five minuets later Riku and Daiskue came back up with fifty different kinds of ice cream.Everyone rushed to get their flavor.Dark got grape,Krad got vanilla,Satoshi got blueberry,Saehara got cookie dough,Daisuke and Ikumi got strawberry and Risa and Riku go watermellon.Everyone sat down except Ikumi because she was still getting ice cream beacuse Wish wouldn't stop eating it on her."Well how about we play a game.."Dark asked."hmm how about truth or dare..."Krad stated with a smirk on his face."That's a good one...are you goin to play Ikumi?"Riku asked before the game started."Nah I'm ok I don't like playing games like that"Ikumi replied."Well ok if you change your mind tell us.."And Riku started the game:

"Well ok Dark your first lucky you.Truth or Dare"Riku glared.Dark was scared to even answer."Uh..um...Dare me sister!"Krad looked at him and mouthed 'Death'."Hmmmm ok Dark...I dare you to do whatever Risa tells you to do and if you don't I get to hit you"Riku gave a wicked smirk and it made Dark tremble in fear."Oh why thank you Riku!Your soo nice!Anyways its Dark you pick".Dark sat there in hesitation.Krad was looking at him giving him the signal to pick Satoshi.Dark gave a little nod and spoke"Satoshi truth or dare".Everyone thought he would pick truth..but "Dare..."was all that he said.

* * *

**-cough-heh this may be the end...unless I get so many reviews I may change my mind!So...**

**Review,****Review,****Review..thats if you want..**

******Mio-Chan XD**


End file.
